harry potter and the curse of the chinese zodiac
by 8th world wonder
Summary: What if voldemorts father was a member of the sohma family but changed his name? what if kagura was snapes half sister? what if kyos father was voldemort? what if harry got involedtohru dosent exisist in ficDISCONTINUED
1. Lost

Harry potter and the curse of the Chinese zodiac

Kagura stepped out of the store. Dumbledore had advised her to keep a look out for Harry potter. Apparently the direllys or whatever had gone on a trip to Japan, went back to England, and left the boy. She sighed. Some people were disgraces to the human race. Oh well, she thought, now I can finally meet him. Wow, I'm here already here.

She was standing in front of Shigures house. She strolled up the porch, into the kitchen and sat the Items from the store on the counter. "OH, KYOOOooo…"

A terrified Kyo answered her with a yelp. Kagura, having heard it coming from the roof, proceeded to the usual: Track Kyo down, break a door and get yelled at from Shigure, and then whine and beat Kyo up for not checking on her for the 30 minutes she was gone.

-'

Great, Harry thought as he picked up his already bent up glasses, another landslide. Harry collapsed some five minutes of standing around and, once more, tried to find a bright side to his situation. No food no shelter no water no people nowhere…need he go on? Well sitting there waiting for who knows what wasn't going to help.

Sure he hadn't written anyone in over five days, so he knew Dumbledore was worried. Even so, he doubted anyone had any time on there hands now that Voldemort was back in full action.

He got up and started wandering around again hoping to find a clearing before nightfall

(00)

"Kagura will you please try to be more care! You no the main house isn't going to pay for any more repairs!" Said Shigure weakly, tears flowing freely

"I'm sorry" said Kagura in a small voice.

"Yes well maybe you should get started before Yuki gets back and gets into a fight with Kyo."

"Where is that dnm Rat any way?"

Shigure turned to the cursed cat, "Well Dumbledore says that Harry potter got separated from the dursleys around here so Yukis doing a little walk around the place to check it out."

Kyo glowered down at the bracelet of beads on his hand. "If we find him, do we tell him about the curse?"

"Nope!" Replied Kagura, "but it won't take him long, will it? I live here now!"

Kyo slapped his face with his hand, "don't remind me…'

"Sniff, Kyo…so mean"

-

"Harry Potter!" Called Yuki.

-

Harry ran in the direction of the voice that had called his name. a small bubble of hope swelled up in his chest. The voice was completely unfamiliar, but he didn't care. He closed his eyes as he put on speed. He was going to live he wasn-

WHAMP


	2. 

WHAMP!

"Ummmm….Are…are you Harry potter?"

Harry and Yuki quickly untangled themselves.

When Harry answered he sounded half grateful, half annoyed, "Do you work for Dumbledore?" Harry questioned. I mean, you never know. He could be working for Voldemort.

Yuki smiled "No, not exactly. But we do know him. Just a little favor to make up for what Tom did…" Yukis face looked tired for a moment as he whispered the last part, but then covered it up with another smile. But then Harry noticed that Yuki had Said 'we'.

"Ummmm…excuse me but 'we'?"

"Oh! Yes I have some relatives. We live in these woods nearby. You're more than welcome to stay until your next train to Hogwarts. I think Dumbledore would prefer it that way to."

Harry blinked. The other boy sure knew a lot about Dumbledore and him. Then it hit him that he didn't even know the boys name. "What's your name anyway?"

Yuki chuckled at himself for a second, "I'm sorry. I didn't notice I hadn't mentioned it yet. My name's Yuki Sohma.

0

"Hey…are the screams normal?"

"Yes"

As Yuki and Harry walked inside, Harry took the chance to look around. He wasn't all that surprised to find that it looked very much like the other Japanese houses he'd seen in Dudley's anime.

"Shigure! I found Harry potter!"

To say that Harry felt a little awkward was an understatement. He had just entered what appeared to be the dinner room; the only thing awkward about it was that there was a hole it one of the doors, a man scolding a girl, and an orange haired boy carefully trying to make it out the broken door. But all of that changed when he entered; the man looked up and greeted him cheerfully, along with the girl. The boy however seemed to increase his efforts to move away unnoticed.

(Should I stop here

Nahh.. I'll continue)

'Hello my name is Shigure Sohma, that there is Kagura Sohma and orange head trying to get away is Kyo Sohma." Harry briefly saw Kyo send a death glare over Shigures way.

"I'll go call Dumbledore and tell him we've found you Kagura will make you feel at home" with that Shigure left.

Kagura didn't really make Harry feel any more comfortable, "Hi. I'm Kagura. That over there is Kyo…well he was there." Her shy tone and the way she looked at him with a mixture of about 50 emotions made him feel very uncomfortable indeed.

'Don't worry, Harry, she's naturally shy, but after awhile she'll be asking you many questions." Said Yuki.

Every thing seemed to fly by so fast Harry barely responded when shi came back and announced that Dumbledore was coming tomorrow mourning to speak with harry.

Cliffs are fun! Review please!


End file.
